


A chance discovery

by Bishiglomper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishiglomper/pseuds/Bishiglomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi comes home feeling a bit hot and bothered thanks to Joey's porno magazine. When he tries to take care of his little problem, however, he forgets one little detail. That infernal mental connection he shares with a certain spirit.</p><p>Somehow Yugi ends up discovering new things about himself, fortunately for Yami.</p><p>Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just another "They find out each other's feelings for one another” one-shot but I think it turned into maybe an alternative beginning to Feverish Desires. Lol, I kept to a similar theme, I guess. Also I wrote this on my phone on my sickbed because I was too ill to sit at the computer and work through my block on TD. Yay for hiatus consolation fic!
> 
> So... I'm so not sure what to do with this. OTL Since all my other fics tie FD into them, I guess I can’t slap this in the same fic-verse, huh. Damn.

 It was a good thing the walk home to the Kame game shop was preprogrammed in Yugi's brain, otherwise, he may have ended up wandering down some weird alleys on his way. Fortunately, though his mind was in a daze, Yugi made it home relatively unscathed.

Relatively. The unfortunate part was by the time he got home, Yugi was very uncomfortable. After school, Joey had secretly shared with him a porno mag he'd managed to snag from some questionable sources. They spent a good half hour behind the school looking over the naked women and just being giggly, hormone-laden teenage boys. Yugi was constantly blushing and flustered... Joey was being a typical pervert, though an amusing one. They both parted ways laughing, and both a little flushed. 

It left Yugi with plenty of arousing images rolling around in his head on the way back, and by the time he was to his bedroom there was quite a persistent ache in his groin. He couldn't help it with nothing else to preoccupy his mind, it fed on the lusty material he spent the last half hour perusing over. He was a teenage boy; Of course known for their absurd sex drives.

Yugi slipped into his room and shut the door behind him, locking it. Everything was quiet; He hadn't even heard from the spirit of the millennium puzzle yet, for that whole afternoon. He didn't see much of him lately, everything was relatively quiet... No attempts were being made on the puzzle and there were no tournaments currently going on. It was just school and ordinary teenage life going on for now.

The boy dropped his book bag heavily to the floor, leaving it forgotten as he began to strip down to his school shirt and boxers, carelessly letting the rest of his clothing drop to the floor as well. He left those two things on, for now, feeling self-conscious over what he had plans to soon be doing.

He carefully slipped the chain attached to the puzzle up over his head, placing it in its night time position of hanging from his bedpost. He really didn't need the spirit so close while he... took care of things. Still, a part of him couldn't bear to be parted with the puzzle, so it remained close. Yugi hoped by not having it directly on his person, however, he may be able to keep his personal thoughts and feelings to himself, and not so easily letting the mental link he shared with the spirit be awash with his innermost thoughts and feelings. Something he didn't worry about much, as he enjoyed the spirit's presence in the back of his mind; Found it comforting, even. In general, there wasn't anything he felt he needed to hide from his other self... but this this was too embarrassing to even let _him_ be privy to. It nearly mortified Yugi himself, though he deemed it necessary at times.

It had been a while... Yugi was still at the tender age where he was still getting to know his body, and too shy to really go exploring too often. He wasn't even sure if he had even done so, after meeting...

He shook his head, clearing it from more embarrassing thoughts. He must have. Though perhaps not since becoming aware of the spirit's existence, since they became close.

Yugi tried not to think about it anymore. His cock was half hard in its meager confines and if he thought about it much longer, he'd chicken out and end up spending the next several hours very frustrated.

His eyes slipped closed as he grasped himself from the outside of his boxers, applying some satisfying pressure for the first time since first gazing upon that sinful reading material. He sighed in relief, fondling himself for a moment.

He climbed onto his bed, reclining on his arm with legs stretched on the length of the bed, rubbing himself lightly through the cloth of his underwear with his free hand. He wasn't quite brave enough to take it out what if grandpa suddenly showed up outside his door? Or what if Yami made an appearance?

A shiver ran through Yugi at the thought, though he wasn't quite sure why. It must have been his climbing arousal. Yeah... that was it.

Yugi threw his head back, releasing a sharp pant, palming himself needily. His eyes were clenched tight, a darkening flush colored his cheeks as he steadily worked himself up, there, alone on his bed. He was truly hard now, and his erection rubbed teasingly against the soft fabric of his underwear as he traced the outline of his cock with his small, lithe fingers.

 

The spirit of the millennium spent most of the day just floating in the limbo of his soul room, his lone quarters, dark and cool. He appeared to be dozing, eyes closed and seemingly reclining on air with his chin pointed toward his sternum, arms crossed comfortably across his chest. He was feeling lazy, waiting for Yugi to be done with school and the like before making plans to bother the boy with his presence. Not that the spirit thought himself a bother... He knew Yugi valued him and his company nearly as much as the spirit did his. He valued his host's life, however, not wanting to keep him from his daily activities.

_Speaking of activity..._

_What has that boy been up to?_ He wondered. It must have been an eventful afternoon because constant feelings of bashfulness and arousal had been trickling down their link for a while now, tickling pleasantly at the edge of the spirit's own awareness.

He smirked to himself, wondering if perhaps his little partner had gotten himself some much deserved female affections for once while he was at school. He wouldn't be surprised, Aibou _was_ rather adorable.

Yami cared for his partner in his own way. He realized somewhere down the line that his feelings concerning his host surpassed simple friendship or partnership. Or even protectiveness. His feelings for Yugi were more complex than that, but trying to figure them out vexed the spirit. Their relationship was a strange thing to begin with, without throwing in the added queerness of his decidedly unplatonic feelings toward his diminutive other.

Yami wasn't sure what he'd call this; The desire he had for his partner. He knew one thing for certain, though... Yugi was straight. The boy craved female attention, never once considering any males to be worth blushing over. It was fine with Yami. He wasn't going to be jealous over something he knew he could never have. Instead, he tried to boost the boy's confidence, trying to get him to show his cool, manly side around Tea, knowing the boy harbored a crush on his friend.

A shudder ran through the spirit then, interrupting his musings with a suddenly intense flush of emotion and lust. His eyes half opened, regarding the darkness with a bemused expression.

He still felt his partner, but noticed now that somehow instead of feeling his consciousness surround him like it usually did, it felt slightly displaced... As though the puzzle was set some short distance away from his host. The link remained intact, though, perhaps a bit unclear. Yami felt as though he would have a better grasp on what the boy was doing otherwise, as all he was getting were bits and pieces of his thoughts, though the emotional sensations still filtered through clearly enough.

He realized his partner had been feeling lustful for quite some time, causing some secondhand arousal for the spirit. Surely he hadn't actually managed to find a girlfriend so suddenly? He doubted even Joey would be so quick to bed someone, regardless of how much of a player he had declared himself to be.

Against his will, Yami's groin felt hot and heavy. His manifested attire of his partner's preferred style constricted him most uncomfortably with his growing need. He wasn't quick to remedy the situation, wanting to know just why exactly his partner was afflicting him in such a way.

He didn't want to ask him directly, not wanting to interrupt him if something like that _was_ going on...

So instead, Yami called upon the power of the millennium item he resided in, harnessing its magic to open his mind's eye to appraise the situation going on the physical realm.

What he saw had his breath hitching in his chest, and he vastly reconsidered his unintention to relieve his forced upon passions. Passions that would very much fuel his own now. He bit back a groan as the constructive pressure on his member increased, coming to full hardness within its confines at the vision he witnessed.

Well, the spirit had been half right... Yugi had no girl in his bed, nor any other; simply himself. It hadn’t occurred to the spirit that the young, teenage boy would be relieving his own passions by himself. The visage was simply scandalous to behold, though at the same time he realized the innocence of it, of a young man exploring his own body.

He realized the right thing to do would be to return to his soul room, to give his host his privacy... but somehow he couldn't tear his eyes away. His partner was just so beautiful, so innocent... so fucking hot. He refused to let this visage slip away, instead taking full advantage of the scene that would fuel his future fantasies.

He stared, unseen, as Yugi lie there on the bed, his cute little boxers slid halfway down to bunch at his knees, his shirt pulled up to bunch at his chest. One hand worked his precious little cock, stroking it slowly, teasingly; alternating techniques to see what truly turned him on. His other hand had disappeared below his shirt to roll a nipple between his fingers. He writhed slightly on the bed, slowly but steadily working himself up, taking his time. He was in no hurry to reach completion, instead taking this rare moment to play with his body.

A pleasurable little moan caught in the boy's throat and, from the privacy of his soul room, the spirit moaned in response. He didn't know when exactly he had reached down to cup himself, but suddenly he was palming his cock almost desperately through his pants.

Yugi released his steadily weeping member, leaving it lying stiffly against his belly, temporarily forgotten as he turned all of his attention to his chest for the time being. His thighs rubbed together of their own volition, applying delicious pressure to his balls caught gently between them.

The youth began panting lightly, the double assault to his nipples increasing his pleasure by a decent amount. He loved how each sharp flick to the little nubs sent a jolt of electricity to his cock, abusing them of this ability, leaving them feeling somewhat bruised for their efforts. He didn't care about that right now, though, licking each of his thumbs and running them over the abused flesh to relieve them in the cool air that was attracted to the moisture.

Yugi brought his hands from beneath his shirt, sitting up on the bed and beginning to undo the buttons of his collared shirt. With his shirt fully opened now, which was good enough for him, Yugi reached down and slipped the remainder of his underwear off, dropping them off the edge of the bed. Now his legs were unbound, and he was free to spread them.

The spirit was kneeling in the solitude of his soul room now, his pants unzipped and pushed halfway down his hips, freeing his full erection. His eyes were glazed over with lust and his mouth open slightly in a silent pant as he stroked himself at a medium pace, not too slow but not too feverishly yet. Not yet... Precum already seeped from the tip, dripping every so often to pool on the seemingly ageworn stone beneath him.

He continued to voyeur the scene unabashedly, grateful that his partner was unaware of his mental presence. He was too far invested by now, fueled both by his own lust and the secondhand feelings of arousal emitting from his partner. It was nearly overwhelming, but he didn't dare cut his partner side of the link off from him. The sensations flooding him from their shared link was like a strong wine to him, heady and intoxicating. It made his body feel hot and tingly, adding to his desire twice over. If he wasn't careful he would lose himself to his passions and come too soon... Something he didn't want to do.

He wanted to try to come with his partner, though it would be unbeknownst to him. He imagined it was _him_ causing his partner to become so aroused. So hard. Causing him to writhe like that on his own bed. The spirit craved to touch him, to share in getting to know his body, to find out how to make his diminutive other come.

He couldn't, though; _wouldn't._ So many reasons kept him from reaching out to the object of his affections, his desires, and he cursed every one of them.

So he would take what he could get, without harming his partner. What Yugi didn’t know wouldn't hurt him, and Yami held onto that notion desperately.

His host was currently toying with his cock again, watching his own ministrations as he sat with his legs splayed beneath him in an open kneel.

His small, pale fingers circled the crown of the pink, weeping head, pressing a digit onto the tip, drawing a sticky string of precum as he then lifted his finger away. Yami could see how his legs trembled beneath him, inching ever closer to that edge just above oblivion.

Oh, how he wanted to taste that precious little cock. It wasn't so small, really, for the youth's age; but it was smaller than the spirit's and he found the fact absolutely adorable. He would have no trouble taking it fully into his mouth, and he would lavish it like the sweet, tasty treat he imagined it to be; devouring his light and his essence.

The spirit bit his lip, letting his head fall back, biting back the moan that threatened to spill from him at this line of thought. His hand forcibly stilled on his cock, willing it to stop its eager twitching, lest he gets too excited and comes too early. Yugi was still holding out, so Yami wanted to as well.

Yugi reclined back on the bed with a sigh, running a caressing hand over his chest and stomach. He spread his legs, reaching a hand down to grasp at his sack, taut and aching with his need to come. He massaged the flesh in his palm, releasing it after some moments of attention and ran his hand up the length of his cock, pressing it against his stomach, briefly. It sprung back up as he passed it, letting it stand there in eager attention.

He grasped his cock at last, letting his eyes slip closed as he slowly began working himself toward completion, at last.

Yugi entertained himself by recalling the images of those hot, naked women of the centerfold he so greedily gazed at, turned on by the lewd and sinful expressions of the magazine's scantily or otherwise entirely unclad subjects.

A quiet, shuddering breath escaped him as he imagined one of those women, a doeeyed vixen with sunkissed skin wrapping her soft, delicate hand around his cock.

He bit his lip, arching into his hand desperately as he imagined those fingers stroking him, leading him closer to paradise. A soft, breathy moan slipped past his lips.

Suddenly his vision altered, and it wasn't a pair of soft, brown doe eyes regarding him desirously, but sharp violet one's, intense and soft all at the same time, especially when they regarded him with such lust; such passion meant only for him.

His pace quickened slightly on his cock, hips rocking instinctively into his hand, meeting his strokes. A sheen of sweat had appeared on his skin, his seemingly permanent flush extending down to his chest. His heated skin felt wonderful and uncomfortable all at the same time and he just wanted to _come_ already.

Yugi continued drawing up images to fuel his desires, and now, somehow, the hands of his fantasy lover changed slightly; instead of soft, delicate hands on his cock, he imagined they were more masculine in their size, big enough to fully wrap around his cock, but not so big he felt inadequate... The fingers were still soft, though, long and lithe; gentle, though firm in their ministrations. He decided he liked that the best.

The image of his fantasy lover altered one last time, her(?) sunkissed skin becoming more pale, though not quite as pale as his own. His visage wasn't complete, somehow, and he struggled to get a clear picture of them.

His hand slowed on his cock, drawing the foreskin up over the swollen head slowly, enveloping it and spreading the precum that pooled on his hand, using it to slicken his strokes.

He imagined his fantasy lover's mouth on him now, bobbing up and down over his cock, golden locks brushing his pelvis teasingly.

Golden.. locks.. of her bangs. He didn't imagine her with entirely golden hair..  No, just the bits that framed that vague, beautiful face. Similar to his own, perhaps.

Yugi's eyes opened as his eyes furrowed in puzzlement. The hand on his cock slowed to an almost absentminded pace as he tried to piece together what his brain was trying to offer him...

... _Then he gasped,_ eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the realization struck him, knocking the wind out of him. 

His fantasy lover wasn't some vixen, inspired by the porn he read, not any longer, no. It was **Yami** , he realized.

The spirit's hand stilled on his cock, forgotten as he knelt there in complete disbelief, his breath catching in his lungs. Only the burn from the need for air reminded him to breathe again. He tried to keep this necessity in mind as he tried to process his and his partner's thoughts.

As Yugi settled in and pictured his ideal fantasy lover, Yami picked up on the vague mental images that flickered across his awareness. He used them for his own, taking pleasure in his partner's imaginary rendition of his ideal fantasy lover.

But as he focused on the visual concept of their link, and Yugi's vision gradually altered, Yami began to have this strange, though exhilarating feeling that something was amiss. The vixen's features went from soft and delicate, to sharp and masculine. It was the first indication he'd noticed in his partner that possibly revealed an openness to the boy's sexuality. The realization thrilled the spirit, sending a light flutter of hope soaring to his heart.

 _But it got even better._ Yami began to become aware of the smaller details, starting to piece together what, exactly, his perfect fantasy looked like. He was beyond curious, wondering what Yugi found attractive. Suffice to say, what he managed to piece together coincidentally had his heart pounding in his chest at the implications. _It couldn't be. No._

...could it? _Dare he hope?_

And then he watched as Yugi became aware if his own created imagery, puzzling over it until his own shock washed over the spirit like a bucket of cold water, simultaneously sending excited pulses shuddering through him, accompanied with one word, the first clear bit of speech to pass through the link since his host first began touching himself.

**_/ Yami /_ **

Yugi had ended up imagining that it was the spirit **himself** touching him. A realization that, really, Yami had no idea what to do with. It was just so mind-blowing.

It was a good thing Yami was already kneeling on the ground because otherwise, he wasn't sure his legs would have supported him. It was just too much. The implication was too much. The potential was too much. _The hope was too much._

The spirit couldn't deal with this newfound complication, not when his mind and heart were racing so erratically, not when he was still so fucking hard. Oh Ra, he could come any second even though his hand had long since left his cock. He was truly surprised he didn't come the instant he heard his name uttered by his light as he realized he was fantasizing about Yami as the youth pleasured himself.

Yami expelled an unbidden, frustrated groan as he took notice of the physical realm’s current happenings. His partner was killing him. He truly wasn't going to make it out of this in one piece. His little one was simply going to break him; to completely and utterly destroy him and his thready resolve.

_And he was so looking forward to it._

Yami didn't know whether his host either readily excepted this new development in his sexuality, or if he simply didn't care; because his hand was suddenly back on his cock, stroking it feverishly with his head thrown back in abandon with eyes clenched shut and lips pursed, watching them tremble.

 _"Fuck, Yugi.."_ he breathed, before moaning and finding his cock again. He matched his Other's pace, racing toward that edge alongside his partner.

Yugi was uncaring of the confusing implications his mind and body conflicted him with. Right now he just needed to come, and thanks to his realization, he had a much clearer, better picture to jerk off to. His own other self. It was scandalous, to suddenly be touching himself whilst thinking about the spirit. It turned him on so much, though, his balls felt close to exploding. It should have been weird, wrong even, to feel this way. Yet, somehow, it felt _so right._

Desperate little sounds began to escape through his now parted lips; whining, panting. His legs shook with his impending climax, holding onto the fantastic image of the spirit of the millennium puzzle, his partner, pleasuring him.

 _"Ah.. Ahh.. Ah!"_ Yugi panted, thrusting with abandon, hips lifting off the sheets. He was so close, so very close...

 _"Yamiiii,"_ he whined, pleading to the spirit that wasn't really there. Tears of frustration and overwhelming pleasure streamed down the sides of his face.

"Oh _, Yami..."_ he panted breathlessly, turned on by his own voice calling his Other's name in lust… **"Yami!"**

Yugi came with a desperate sob, jerking his cock almost harshly as his orgasm was ripped from him, spurting and spilling semen all over his belly and chest. Pleasurable shudders wracked his body. He had never had such an intense orgasm since he first began masturbating a year or two ago. He'd never had such a wonderful subject to touch himself to before, imaginary or otherwise. Not even Tea could muster up such intense desire within the teenage boy, and he had truly tried. Really.

He let himself ride out his orgasm, collapsing exhaustedly on the sheets afterward, breathing heavily.

Despite his best efforts to hold on, Yami came several moments before his partner actually could. He came wordlessly, his cry turning into a moan as he continued to be mentally assaulted by the cries and pleasures emitted by his partner in the physical realm, unable to be heard himself as he kept a tight rein on his end of the line.

Yugi had started pleading his name, and that was the end of the spirit. His traitorous cock pulsed and twitched in his hand; that coil that had been tightening low in his belly finally snapping with a vengeance.

It was too much, and he grit his teeth while he pumped his cock, working every bit of his own release from him. It shot spurts if the white, sticky substance across the stone brick below him, and dribbled down his hand.

Gods… to be completely undone by a young teenage boy, which looks nearly identical to yourself. It took a special type of narcissism to pull that one off, the spirit mused, wiping his hand off on his shirt. The glowing millennium eye on his forehead vanished, followed by his clothing, instantly replacing themselves with their unspoiled versions in a cloud of whispy tendrils that briefly surrounded him.

He sighed, running a hand through his wild, tricolored locks, instantly freshened up for the most part.

_Now... what was he to do about this?_

 

Once his cock stopped twitching and Yugi came down from his orgasmic high, he slowly forced himself into a sitting position, grimacing at the mess all over him. A quick examination of his sheets told him that at least the mess was contained to his person, and not actually all over the place, as frenzied and erratic as his pumping had been.

He blushed, recalling his last few moments of incoherence and unabashed behavior. Wow, was he glad no one was around to see that. He thanked any gods listening for that small blessing. Maybe not so small, though, considering how loud he must have gotten. It was a miracle no one had come pounding on his door, asking of his wellbeing.

Yugi slipped off his shirt, using a corner of it to wipe himself up, removing most of the sticky evidence.

He bundled up the soiled clothing and tossed it into his hamper. He did so with the remainder of his clothes scattered about the floor. Finally, he dug out some fresh clothes, changing into something light and airy, a t-shirt and some shorts, along with a fresh pair of boxers.

He returned to his bed, sitting with his back against the wall and his legs drawn up close, folding his arms across his knees, dropping his head onto his arms as he sighed heavily.

Who knew what one little pornographic magazine and jerking session would reveal in the youth? Apparently, he had the hots for the ancient spirit that often possessed him. And he totally just jerked off to a fantasy of him. No, that wasn't weird at all. Not a bit.

He couldn't even blame it on something out of his control, like a wet dream or mind control. Nope. This was all Yugi. Him and his strange new desire to fuck his spiritual partner. He mused somewhat darkly over what philia term now applied to him. 

He would never have expected such thoughts about his partner would affect him like this. He knew he cared for the spirit, possibly even loved him; holding him in such high esteem, that it bordered on reverence. But he had never before seen him in this light, as someone to sexually desire. He'd never felt anything for another male before, but, when he thought about it, did that even matter? Did this even count? It was hard to tell... Their relationship in the simplest of terms was still unique, in every sense of the word. This was new to Yugi and he doubted anyone else had any experience with this sort of thing. 

Regardless if it made sense or not, though...

Yugi quickly decided it didn't matter; He loved the spirit for who he was, as little as either of them truly knew of him or his past. It didn't matter that he was male. Or a spirit. Or sharing his vessel. What mattered was that he cared for him. A lot. The spirit was precious to Yugi and none of that changed, except possibly for the better.

Now that this part of Yugi shared in his affectionate feelings toward his partner, he was feeling simultaneously elated and confused. …Is this what a crush felt like?

He'd gotten over the strangeness of his desires quickly, but... now that left the question of _What now?_

Did he tell the spirit? Should he leave things well enough alone and pretend nothing's changed?

Somehow... Yugi didn't think that one was possible. A frown settled on his face as he considered it. He knew he'd never be able to see his partner the same way again, and to attempt to continue without acknowledging these newfound feelings would certainly tear Yugi apart. He just didn't know how to broach the subject...

He glanced over to where the puzzle hung from his bedpost a couple feet away from him. He reached out to it, pausing hesitantly over it, afraid to put it back on. He did, though, forcing his fingers to wrap around the cool, metal chain and unlooping it from his post, settling it comfortably around his neck. He cradled it between his palms, taking comfort in the familiar texture and weight if the ancient item.

As if in answer to his inner turmoil, the spirit manifested, his ghostly form transparent as he stood by the bed, off to the side and... Curiously avoiding Yugi's gaze.

Several moments passed, and with each passing second, Yugi's suspicion grew and grew until sheer mortification settled in his stomach, his heart dropping like a stone. Realization dawned as to why the spirit was acting oddly. His pupils retracted as his eyes widened, becoming paler by the minute. He was mortified by the likely realization that the spirit had been privy to... (Dear gods, how much?!) He couldn't even bring himself to blush. He was too scared to even speak.

Negative thoughts and mentioned toiled through him, his heart racing anxiously as the silence drew on. 

Yami stood there silently, uncomfortably avoiding his partner's gaze. He couldn't think of anything to say... In fact, he wondered what possessed him to come out at all.

He gathered it was the fact he could feel his partner's turmoil, sympathetic, as it mirrored his own. He could feel his partner's mortification, and while he craved to soothe his ruffled emotions, the spirit only made it worse.

He chanced a glance to his diminutive other, cursing the blush that instantly heated his own face from guilt and embarrassment at his partner’s mortified stare. He nervously tore his gaze away, sweat beading on his temple as he tried to figure a way through this mess.

Yugi flinched, seeing that Yami couldn't even look at him.

 _Oh no... what if he was disgusted with him_? Over the fact that Yugi just masturbated over thoughts of him, realizing he had feelings for his partner? He hadn't actually thought of how Yami would react to this. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed.

His eyes began to well with anxious tears, his throat clenching tightly as he tried not to be overcome by his emotions. What would he do if he completely just ruined their relationship?

The spirit's gaze snapped back to his partner, feeling the anxiety and fear roll off him, actually hearing what his partner was anxious about. At first, it had just been the obvious "How much had he seen or heard?" and Yami was trying to figure out a way to tell him without scarring the both of them. But that seemed trivial now compared to the heartbreaking thoughts rolling through his partner's head.

"Yugi," the spirit said, demanding his attention. "Yugi, _stop._ "

His partner's gaze was far away even though he'd been looking right at him. He snapped back to reality, his tears still threatening to spill. He opened his mouth, willing himself to speak but the tightness of his throat prevented him from doing so, and his lip trembled.

Yugi grabbed a pillow, throwing it on top of his knees and burrowing his face into it, refusing to look at the spirit as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"Yugi..." he said more gently.

 ** _/I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry /_** He chanted, the words blending together as he continued to automatically plead the spirit's forgiveness.

Yami sat on the bed next to his partner, and his mental barrage ceased all of a sudden. Yugi froze, gripping his pillow tightly, waiting to see what the spirit would say, or do.

Yami gently placed a hand on Yugi's back, slowly rubbing it affectionately. After a moment when he realized the spirit wasn't acting disgusted with him, Yugi cautiously lifted his head. He met the spirit's gaze, soft and kind. Yugi's eyes were red though he did manage not to cry outright. He sniffled, a little less fearful and calmed by his partner's tender touch.

"Yugi... everything is fine, aibou." He reassured him, and Yugi's head lifted a bit more, his hands relaxing. His eyes still regarded him fearfully.

"How much..." Yugi couldn't bring himself to ask. _How much did he know?_

"I know... you were touching yourself." Yami offered, knowing at least that much was realized in his other.

A tingle ran up his spine as he acknowledged that. Yugi gulped.

**_/But.. did you see... did you_ hear _?/_**

"...Yes." Yami said, a matter-of-factly.

Yugi felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach again.

"It's okay, aibou." The spirit said, and as a blush crept onto his cheeks, he shifted closer and stared pointedly into his eyes as he confessed, "I...I didn't mind."

Yugi blinked, vexed by his words. _What did that mean?_

"It means..." He said, "That I'm flattered, for one," the spirit's gaze glanced away then, his blush deepening and Yugi stared at him, transfixed.

"And also... I've thought about you.. like that, as well." he finished. He heard Yugi's breath hitch at the confession.

Yugi's heart clenched with indistinguishable emotion. "You.. _think of me like that?"_ the words came out sounding small and in disbelief.

Yami nodded. "For a while now, I've- I've had feelings for you, aibou." 

"Why haven't.."

"How could I?" the spirit interrupted, laughing darkly. "Besides the obvious reasons.. you've only indicated you seek after women. I wasn't going to confuse you with this. I couldn't do that to you, knowing it would only hurt you."

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and irritation. "That's not a good excuse. How do you know I didn't feel the same way? Maybe I just... didn't wanna tell you either." he finished stubbornly, causing the spirit to chuckle darkly.

"Because you know just as well as I do, you only just discovered those feelings." the look Yami gave him with this statement was seering, and it sent goosebumps pimpling on his arms and had his groin stirring back to life. The spirit had called his bluff, but not only that, it also told Yugi just how privy the spirit was during his private session.

"You even know about _that_?" he moaned in despair. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

The spirit couldn't actually bring himself to be sorry since it had actually managed to bring both their feelings to light; His intrusive voyeurism. He was glad of it, this weight being lifted off his chest.

"Our bond is-"

"But I don't hear every single thought from you. Why is that?"

Yami was silent for moment, as he regarded his partner.

"I sometimes block my thoughts from you," he admitted. It was the only reason he'd been able to keep his feelings to himself all this time.

"Oh." Somehow this hurt Yugi, though it made sense. Obviously, he wasn't thrilled by the fact that the spirit could hear every single thought spilling from his head whenever he wanted. It was unfair, however, that the spirit had all the control over the link while Yugi was always left vulnerable.

 

Yami frowned seeing his partner saddened by the fact. He didn't mean to hurt him. It was just a necessity. He ached to sooth the hurt in his Aibou's heart... and he really wanted to kiss that pout off his lips.

The spirit shifted closer to Yugi, the boy bringing his head up as he was brought out of his reverie. Yami was inches from his face, hovering hesitantly and all Yugi could do was tense at the close proximity. His heart raced, and a blush ascended to his face. He leaned back, uneasy with the spirit's closeness.

"Wh- what.."

 _"May I kiss you?"_ he asked him.

Yugi clenched at the pillow still in his lap, suddenly breathless as butterflies flitted nervously in his stomach. His heart raced erratically at the request.

His breath hitched in anticipation. "Yes..?" he whispered, unsure of himself.

Yami wasted no time in closing the distance between them, gently capturing Yugi's lips with his own. His eyes slipped closed as he pressed his lips lightly, chastely against his partner's, waiting patiently for him to respond.

Yugi shuddered, eyes slipping closed in pleasure. He was sensitively aware of how warm and soft the spirit's lips were on his own. He wanted to feel more of him. After what seemed like an eternity, he tentatively pressed back, tingles running through him and straight to his groin as Yami moaned softly against him, beginning to move his lips against his.

The spirit tentatively ran his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip and the boy instantly responded, opening his mouth slightly, giving the spirit the access he sought after. He dove in, claiming him thoroughly.

Yugi moaned against the spirit's mouth, Yami's tongue ravishing his almost desperately, gently devouring him as he wrestled his own in an act of dominance. Yugi immediately conceded defeat if it meant he would lavish him forever.

Eventually, they had to part for air, and Yugi gasped, bringing a hand to subconsciously wipe at the mingled drool that dribbled from his chin. His face was pleasantly pink and Yami decided then that he liked seeing his partner like this, flushed and breathless. His cock stirred within his pants, and he had the suspicion that Yugi was faring no better, considering how hard he had that pillow pressed into his lap.

The spirit smirked, feeling emboldened and he dipped closer, his mouth latching onto the side of the boy's neck to suck and nip at the skin. His fingers came up to push aside the chain that still was looped around him holding the puzzle, Yami crawling closer to get better leverage as he then pulled Yugi's shirt collar off to the side to kiss and nip at the bare skin of his partner's shoulder.

" _Oh, Yami_.." he sighed. Yugi tilted his head away, offering him better access.

Hearing his name slip from his partner's lips like that sent a shudder running through the spirit, his cock twitching in his pants anxiously in response to the arousing murmur.

"May I touch you, aibou?" he breathed against the juncture of his neck, before running a tongue across to lavish his clavicle.

Yugi exhaled a shuddering breath, _"Please.."_

Yugi's hands released the pillow in his lap, running one hand over the spirit's shoulder, his other gently grasping the back of his head as he continued to ravish his exposed skin. His groin ached, and he shifted restlessly beneath his partner.

Yami pulled away then, straightening to stand on his knees beside Yugi, regarding him with an expression that could only be described as pure lust.

Yugi stared after him, his eyes glazed over as he was consumed by the fog of his own arousal. Yami's hands were on him then, grasping the hem of his shirt and tugging upwards. Yugi quickly removed the puzzle to lay it beside him on the bed and he raised his arms, letting Yami remove the shirt. The spirit quickly removed his own, returning to claim Yugi's lips and running a warm hand across his chest.

Yugi fumbled to do something with his hands, not sure where to put them, at first putting them on the spirit's hip, and then sliding it to brush against his side, shyly touching his naked skin. His other hand rested on the arm that supported the spirit, against the mattress.

Yami came to his aid then, grasping the small hand on his hip and placing it firmly against his chest, over one of his nipples.

 ** _//You can touch me, also, aibou..//_** Yami offered through the link, his mouth too preoccupied for actual speech at the moment.

Yugi tentatively ran his hand up and down the spirit's, warm, naked skin. He ran a thumb across his nipple, sending a pleasant tingle running through his Other. He hummed in approval. He'd never seen this much of the spirit before, Yugi mused.

Yami broke the kiss, mouth open in a silent pant, a trail of drool escaping from the side of his mouth. He reached down, snatching the pillow from Yugi's lap and tossed it carelessly aside, replacing it with himself, throwing a leg over to straddle his diminutive other.

 _"Aah!"_ Yugi cried, having to straighten his legs beneath him to accommodate his other. Yami took advantage of the better position, and he ground himself against Yugi's pelvis, pressing their hardened cocks together, still trapped in their confines. A sharp pant emitted from the smaller one.

"Do you see what you do to me? _I'm so hard for you, Yugi.."_ Yami groaned, taking both of Yugi's hands and placing them on his chest, over his hardened nipples. _"Even here.."_ he breathed, staring down at him lustfully. He rocked gently into him, pressing their pelvises together in delicious friction. He continued the motion, setting a mild pace.

A whining sound caught in Yugi's throat, unsure of what to say or do. He clenched his eyes shut, trembling in arousal as the spirit continued to thrust gently against him. He let the spirit guide his hands across his body, taking one of his hands until only his fingers brushed against the spirit’s nipple. He pressed his fingers pointedly against his, indicating he wanted Yugi to take it in his grasp.

Yugi hesitantly obeyed, gently rolling the nub between his delicate fingers. He looked up, making sure he was doing it right.

 _"Yes.."_ the spirit hissed above him, smiling. "And the other one.."

Yugi bit his lip, distracted by being rutted against, his cock unbearably hard and no doubt weeping by now in his boxers. The spirit had a hand buried in his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly, encouragingly.

His other hand found the neglected nipple and he worked them both between his fingers. He mirrored his ministrations, circling a digit around them, and flicking at them gently. He heard the spirit sigh in pleasure and feeling a bit bolder, flicked at them harder, recalling how the rough treatment had affected himself.

"Ah!" Yami gasped, bucking sharply against him. They both moaned.

"Gods Yugi, you're so good at this.." he praised.

Yugi blushed deeply, feeling bashful. He didn't know what he was doing, only that he remembered doing this to himself, and liking it. He barely knew what his own body liked, let alone how to pleasure another's.

He continued toying with his partner's nipples, alternating his ministrations and running his hand up and down, exploring his skin, tracing feather light touches over his defined muscles.

"I liked watching you touch yourself, Yugi," he told him, then.

 _"Yeah..?"_ he said almost absentmindedly. He flicked his gaze shyly up at him from beneath his lashes. The spirit was smiling down at him lazily, though his eyes held a smug expression.

"It really turned me on to see you toying with your cock… Watching you tease yourself, running your fingers over the tip and smearing precum all over them... It made me wish that it was my cock you were touching."

Yugi found himself whimpering at this, lifting his own hips desperately in response to the sinful things the spirit was telling him. His hands fell to rest of the spirit's hips, too distracted to keep his attention focused on pleasuring the spirit. Images brought on by his words rolled through his mind's eye and Yugi sat there in a lustful daze, lost in his own pleasure. Yami dipped to place a kiss to his temple, salty from the sheen of sweat that covered his skin. He cupped his partner's cheek in his hand, tenderly caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"However, nothing made me harder than hearing my name spill from your lips... Do you know I was stroking my cock the whole time you were touching yours?"

Yugi was far past comprehensible speech at this point, and he thrust upward wildly, desperate to come, keening with need. Yami placed a hand on his hip, keeping him from his frenzied movements. He was the one in control here, controlling how much pressure he allowed be applied to their straining erections. He knew Yugi was close. He didn't want him to come just yet, though...

"Yes.." he continued, "And even after you realized it was **me** you were thinking of; touching you, stroking you... You didn't regret it. Instead, you desperately fucked your hand, calling out my name."

Yami gyrated roughly against him, claiming his lips sloppily, running his tongue over Yugi's, who came up to meet him. Saliva mingled and ran unbidden down their chins amidst their open-mouth kisses, neither of them caring of the fact.

Soon Yami pulled away, smiling as he noted how tightly Yugi's grasp on his hips was. He continued thrusting against him, the pace was quickened, but not feverish. Yami knew if he were to thrust with abandon, he'd come undone too quickly. He dipped in toward Yugi's ear, speaking softly as one hand supported him against the wall of the bed.

"I want to hear you do that again, Yugi. Will you call my name?"

"Nng... _YaYami_." Yugi whispered breathlessly, bringing his hands to wrap around the back of the spirit's neck. The spirit nuzzled his neck, pleased.

"Yami." He said again, with more conviction.

Yami's fingers trailed slowly over the boy's stomach, taking pleasure in how his muscles trembled in response to his touch. He smirked against his neck as his fingers came to the band of his pants, teasingly running a finger along the edge.

"You imagined me touching you here... do you want me to?" he whispered into Yugi's ear, his breath ghosting hotly over it.

Yugi's legs shifted restlessly below him, his knees bending, unintentionally rubbing up against the spirit's confined sack, the body above him pushing back, seeking that friction again. Yami grunted, momentarily distracted by the sensation.

"Please.. touch me, Yami," he answered, drawing the spirit's attention back to him. Yami scooted back, pinning Yugi's restless legs beneath him.

He ran a hand down across the front of Yugi's shorts, smirking as he heard him hiss in pleasure. He palmed him through the fabric for a few moments, taking pleasure in how Yugi threw his head back, sighing.

Yami ceased his teasing, holding the band of his shorts in place as his other hand came to unzip him. He pushed the offending article of clothing down, as far as his partner's sitting position allowed him, and dove a hand into his boxers.

"Ohh.." Yugi moaned, his heated cock twitched in the spirit's hand as he encircled its length. He drew it out from its confines, exposing it to the cool air and began to pump it.

"Does this feel good?" He asked him, "Better than you imagined?"

Yugi could only nod, his eyes were closed and his head was pressed firmly against the wall behind him, trying not to come undone over the fact that the spirit of the millennium puzzle was currently stroking his cock, running his thumb over the tip and smearing the precum that had pooled there. His hand was so warm, so soft around him. It _was_ better than he had imagined. No amount of fantasizing could amount to the real thing.

Yugi opened his eyes, staring directly into the sharp, attractive ones of the spirit's. The youth's mouth was open in a silent pant, rocking into the hand that swiftly pumped him. The spirit's own features were flushed, his eyes halflidded and darkened with arousal.

Yami leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Yugi as he shifted his balance, taking away the hand he had used to support himself and bringing it down to rub over the bulge of his own pants. His grasp on Yugi never faltered, and he was aching for some friction.

He glanced downward, suddenly feeling Yugi's hand on his. When he looked back up, Yugi was looking down as he started to fumble with the spirit's buckle of his belt. He got it open, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling down the zipper. Yami could feel the anticipation rolling off his diminutive other, mirroring his own.

Yugi hesitated, flickering his gaze back to the spirit, as though asking permission. Yami simply smiled at him, taking Yugi's hand and guiding it into his pants.

His eyes slipped shut then and he exhaled a deep breath. Yugi grasped him, pulling his aching cock free from its confines at last. His fingers felt delightful, wrapped gently around him. It was better than he'd imagined. His touch was delicate, almost too much so, and Yami thrust needily into his hand. He gripped him firmly in response, not too hard, and Yugi started to stroke him, feeling the firmness of his partner's rigid length, twitching in his grasp.

He was enraptured by the visage, watching his own hand glide over the spirit's cock, matching the pace set by his darker half, his hand wrapped around Yugi's own length.

Yugi watched as they stroked each other, vaguely wondering if this still counted as masturbation. The sound of soft chuckling reached his ears, and he looked up into the amused twinkling of the spirit's eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"I believe you would call this a handjob.. Or maybe mutual masturbation, perhaps." Yami mused, somewhat breathlessly.

Yugi was thinking more along the lines of the fact that he and his other self were jerking each other off, but yes, that works too.

Yugi tilted his head up, pressing his lips to the spirit's, asking after him. Yami was only too happy to oblige his little one, claiming his mouth, and nibbling on his bottom lip.

Yugi moaned softly, asking permission to explore his partner's mouth, running his tongue over the lips that held his own hostage. Yami relented, drawing back and letting Yugi tentatively dive his tongue into his mouth, gently encouraging him with his own.

The spirit moaned, turned on by his partner's exploring innocence. He wasn't frenzied or eager in his exploration of his Other's mouth. You could hardly tell he was inexperienced, his lips moving slowly against the spirit's; carefully. He gently lavished the spirit, and Yami's heart fluttered at his partner's tenderness. Yugi's attention seemed to falter, though, and he withdrew from the spirit's mouth.

Yami pulled away to see Yugi's eyebrows furrow slightly, his hand on the spirit's cock subconsciously quickening as the coil in his belly began to tighten. His attention was caught between wanting to show his affections and just wanting to _come_.

 _"You're close?"_ he asked quietly, nuzzling his little one's neck again, nibbling on his ear.

 _"Yes,"_ Yugi whined in return.

" _Come for me then, aibou._ Come for me like you came before," Yami ran a tongue across the shell of his ear, then whispered, "You came last time screaming my name, didn't you? You loved saying it as you touched your cock."

A desperate agreeing sound caught in the little one's throat, his eyes clenched tightly as he inched closer to climax. The spirit knew talking to him like this turned his partner on, and he intended to help push him over the edge.

"You know I'm the one pleasuring you now, and not a fantasy."

"I know... please, _please Yami_..." Yugi begged him, willing him to pump him faster.

"Tell me how much better I am than the one in your fantasy. The Yami in your imagination gets to have his name called out so easily... _I'm feeling jealous here, aibou."_

" _Ah- ahh_ , Yami. Yami, you're _so much better_. So" His words were interrupted as a moan escaped him, Yami's fingers were suddenly on his nipple, pinching and rolling it.

"Your hand.. _hah_ ," he panted, _"It feels so good, Yami."_

 _"Yours... does too, aibou,"_ Yami grunted, his climax just beyond his grasp as well. He swiftly pumped his partner's cock, matching the feverish pace Yugi had on his own. _"Ohh, Yugi."_ he groaned.

Yugi panted freely, trying desperately to thrust into his partner’s hand, but prevented by his pinned position under him. Meeting the spirit’s gaze, Yugi reached his free hand up to wrap around the back of Yami’s neck, pulling him in to claim his lips desperately.

 ** _/Yami… Yami, I love you. /_** Yugi all but sobbed through the link, letting his sudden overwhelming feelings of love and devotion that he held for Yami wash over him and through to his partner, eliciting a gasp from him.

For the second time that day, Yami came unexpectedly. His little one’s sudden confession would’ve almost been enough, but the emotional assault on top of it was enough to throw him over the edge into oblivion. He groaned, watching as his essence spilled over his partner’s hand, warm and wet, and it was enough to topple his partner over the edge as well.

 _“Yami!”_ Yugi cried, arching his back, the muscles in his abdomen spasming as his orgasm rolled through him. He continued to pump the spirit as he met his own release in his partner’s hand. The hand that milked him in turn.

When they were both sated, Yami sagged against his diminutive other. They both panted heavily, breathless and flushed. Yugi wiped the mess all over his hand across his shorts, before bringing both arms to wrap around Yami’s back. The spirit dropped his head to his partner’s shoulder, suddenly feeling exhausted, sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Yugi smiled, running his hands affectionately across his partner’s skin, uncaring that the spirit lay heavily against him. He hummed in pleasure, taking comfort in the spirit’s warmth, his comforting weight though he appeared translucent. He was as tangible to Yugi as any other person of flesh and blood.

Yami sat up, returning the smile his Aibou offered him before kissing him tenderly. He rolled off of him then, falling off to the side with an expelling of air. That was amazing. His lover was amazing. This whole thing was amazing. He didn’t even care that the evidence of their passions was cooling and beginning to dry on his belly. He was too absorbed by post-orgasmic bliss. Yugi however, tucked himself back into his boxers at least, intending to take care of the mess later.

Yugi leaned over to peer down at the spirit, who looked up at him in turn. Yami blinked, bemused with his lover’s sudden grin. “What? What is it?”

If possible, Yugi’s grin grew wider. “Did you just refer to me as your lover?”

Yami blinked, his eyes widening as he recalled his musings from a moment ago. A noticeable flush settled on his cheeks, and he felt flustered, suddenly at a loss for words. “Ah…”

Yugi gasped in mock disbelief, taking dark pleasure in seeing the spirit so flustered for once. _“You diiiiid.”_

Yami sat up, propping himself on his elbow to meet Yugi’s gaze on an equal level. His expression suddenly held a concerned seriousness that had the mirth disappearing from Yugi’s eyes.

“Is that.. alright?” Yami asked him. It took Yugi a moment to figure out what he was referring to, and why he looked so concerned over it.

“What, calling me your lover?” he asked, genuinely confused and unable to see what the problem was.

Yami nodded. “I wasn’t sure if.. this is something you truly wanted.” Yami was all too aware how easily it was to be swept up in one’s passions, doing things they wouldn’t normally do, had their heads been on straight. He also kept in mind that Yugi was a young male, all too vulnerable to such a predicament. Yami felt guilty, feeling like he may have pushed his partner into this; Pushing him into something he may not come back from easily. Yugi had only discovered those feelings that led the spirit confessing to him, and it was unfair that Yami had suddenly acted on his own desires in response.

“I’m sorry, Yugi.” He told him, tearing his gaze away. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like this. If you want to forget about this whole th-”

His words were cut off suddenly as Yugi assaulted him, throwing himself over to straddle the spirit and slamming his hands on either side of his head on the mattress. He glared down at him, frustrated tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Yami blinked, alarmed by his partner’s sudden aggressive behavior.

 _“Don’t do that.”_ Yugi demanded, fighting back tears. “Don’t invalidate our feelings toward one another just because this is new to me. That’s not fair.”

Yami remained silent, regarding his partner with an expression full of longing and hurt.

Yugi blinked, taken aback by the expression. He sat up suddenly, leaning back to sit lightly on his partner’s stomach, his hands resting on his chest in balance. He turned his gaze away from the spirit’s; disheartened.

“You know I’ve always cared for you, Yami. You’re very... precious to me.” Yugi blushed, feeling silly at the sappiness of his words. But it needed to be said because apparently the spirit still didn’t understand. “Just because I’d never considered loving you in that way before… doesn’t make my feelings any less sincere.”

Yugi glanced down, feeling Yami’s hands come to rest on top of his. He glanced up, meeting his eyes again, his own gaze betraying his feelings of hurt. Yami’s own had softened, regarding him with a tenderness that had Yugi biting back the urge to cry.

“You’re right, Yugi... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just assumed you were swept away by your emotions. You’re not a child... you know better than anyone your true feelings.” Yami had spoken with a tender smile, his voice and words sincere. Yugi felt slightly soothed by his words, but his heart still ached.

_“Please don’t cry, aibou.”_

Yugi was startled to see Yami’s hand come up to gently wipe a tear away, unaware that it had slipped down his cheek. He brought his own hand to his face, feeling the trail it had left. He violently shoved his whole face into the crook of his arm, wiping away any other stray tears that may have or were planning to escape.

When he dropped his arm, his face was red and splotchy, the damage already done, much to his chagrin. He huffed, annoyed with himself.

His lover simply smiled up at him, no doubt charmed by his behavior. Yugi squinted at him temporarily, shooting him a glare that told him just what he thought about Yami thinking how adorable he was. He knew that’s what he was thinking. He could sense it.

Yami just chuckled, taking one of Yugi’s hands and bringing it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Yugi blinked, charmed by the gesture.

“..I meant what I said, you know.” He said, softly. “That I love you. It wasn’t just because you felt _really good_.”

Yami laughed at that, the sweet baritone of his voice sending ripples of happiness through Yugi, and the lingering ache in his heart vanished at the sound. He giggled, himself.

“I know, aibou. I believe you.”

Yugi slid down his partner’s body, careful of his partner’s nether region as he lay flush against his chest, propped up by his arm to still gaze down at the spirit. “Good. I don’t plan on letting you forget it, either.” He cheekily replied.

“Oh?” One of the spirit’s eyebrows shot up, curiously. “And how do you plan on reminding me?”

Yugi flushed, caught in his bluff. “Um…” He fumbled, before it occurred to him, “Like this,”

And he leaned forward, claiming his lover’s mouth in a kiss. Their eyes slipped closed as their mouths moved sensuously against one another. Their kiss turned into multiple ones, Yugi pulling back slightly just to dive forward again, claiming Yami’s lips again, and again, and again. They finally parted, both pairs of lips full and pink from the barrage of affection. Yugi’s heart fluttered pleasantly in his chest.

“Well if that’s how you plan on doing it, please feel free to remind me at any time.” Yugi grinned in response. He lied his head down on the spirit’s chest, humming in approval as Yami’s arms came to wrap around him, engulfing him in his warmth. He felt rather cozy, actually.

It ended all too soon for his tastes as Yami began to shift uncomfortably below him. Suddenly he recalled the mess still covering them, and he felt the overwhelming need for a shower right then.

Yugi lifted his head, exchanging a pointed gaze with the spirit, and he nodded. Yami helped Yugi roll off of him, Yugi pulling him upright in turn and they stripped out of their soiled clothing.

Yugi halted, suddenly, his shorts and underwear balled up in his hands as he suddenly felt that something was amiss. He slowly turned his head to see Yami’s heated gaze, currently roaming over his backside. He bristled, completely forgetting that the nature of their relationship had changed, all too used to sharing a body with the spirit; thus used to changing clothes in his presence. The look Yami was giving him was downright possessive, and it sent a shudder tingling down his spine; the feeling not entirely unpleasant.

Yami smirked, unable to hide the smugness he felt over his partner’s reaction to realizing he now belonged to him.

Yugi forced his eyes away from the spirit’s, striding over to throw his clothes in his hamper for the second time that day. He pulled another pair of clothes from his drawers, uncaring of what he wore. It ended up being a dark sleeveless shirt, a grungy print of the Dark Magician printed on it, and a pair of faded black jeans. And a new pair of underwear.

When he turned back, Yami was fully clothed, leaving Yugi frowning in momentary bemusement. Then he remembered that was one of the oddities of the magic of the millennium puzzle, allowing Yami to wear whatever he wanted. Still… he was disappointed he still hadn’t seen Yami in all his naked glory, feeling like he was owed that much at least. The slight pout on his lips at this thought didn’t go unnoticed by the spirit.

Yugi turned toward his door, intent on leaving to go take a shower when Yami’s voice stopped him.

“Wait, don’t forget the sheets as well.”

Yugi sighed. Right. He better go strip the bed now, before it slipped his mind. Yugi turned, freezing mid-step at seeing the spirit across the room.

Yami was once again naked, for reasons unknown to Yugi. He was currently bent over the bed, giving Yugi a clear view of his ass as he tore up the corner of the sheet, moving down to the other end and repeating the action, until it slipped from the mattress, bundling it in his arms. He sauntered over to his host, handing him the bundle. “Here you go, aibou.”

Yugi received the offering, acting on auto-pilot. Yami acted as though nothing were amiss, regarding his partner with a pleasant smile.

Yugi stared at him, slightly incredulous.

“Better?” the spirit asked, finally.

Yugi tilted his head, donning an amusing, appraising sort of look as he made a once-over glance of his lover’s naked body.

 _“Hm.”_ He replied, shrugging in pleased acceptance.

Then Yugi opened his door, slipping out to stride silently toward the bathroom for that shower.

Yami just shook his head, grinning to himself.

He vanished then, returning to the puzzle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAY. I don’t know wtf this was, this fic is slightly topsy turvy compared to my other ones. xD Yugi’s a stronger personality, for instance. I love it. I’m hoping that’ll bleed into my continuation of my series. Also, I’m hoping this’ll help with my block, ‘cause I’m having trouble figuring out what to do with the last chapter on Teasing.. But anyhoodles.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. 8D I sure did.
> 
> Oh, and a bit of headcanon for this fic, ‘cause I somehow didn’t get to it; but Yugi totally wouldn’t let the fact that Yami not once, but twice actually, came before him. He would tease him endlessly. *Cackles*  
> In which case, Yami would get him back by making him come several, several times. Also in which case, Yugi doesn’t complain. Much.
> 
> I’m telling you this because I can’t figure out a way to continue this line of fic-verse without abandoning my FD fic-verse. *SOB*


End file.
